Big Hair Productions
As Teklin Vestri Television Production Company Logo 1: 1981-1987 Logo: On a random picture of the show, or random art, we see Teklin Vestri in a red Permanent Marker font and Television Production Company in a smaller black Gloria Hallelujah font. Trivia: Art done by Flyingace4. Variant: Sometimes one of or both the lines are black or white. FX/SFX: None. They're pictures. Music/Sounds: None or the ending of the show. Music/Sounds Variants: On Sesame Street, The closing of the Sesame Street credits theme plays, as a random SS character says "...and Teklin Vestri Television Production Company". Availability: It has been seen on Talking Tom Adventures Season 17 to 23. Also seen on Sesame Street, but the seasons 15 to 18. It has been seen on some other shows. Editor's Note: Crudely drawn art. As Big Hair Productions Logo 1: 1987-1993 Logo: On a black background, we see a digitized "Big Hair" picture drawn and painted by Lenji Kesti. Below is "BIG HAIR" and below is small "PRODUCTIONS". Now to the animation, The painting spins (ala the end of the Japanese House Ribbongal commercial) and the text wipes in from the left. FX/SFX: Spinning and Wiping Music/Sounds: A synth tune with 1 note A, 2 note Gs, 1 note B, 1 note D and 1 note C#. Same as the House Ribbongal jingle, but sounding more 80s. Music/Sounds Variants: On Sesame Street until 1992, The closing of the Sesame Street credits theme plays, as a random SS character says "...and Big Hair Productions." Availability: As seen on Talking Tom Adventures episodes of the time, including Talking Tom Heroes, Mighty Elmo's Adventures, Ginger's World and Sesame Street. Editor's Note: None.' ' ' Logo 2: 1993-2000 Logo: On an evergreen background we see the picture from before swiveling in 3D on a floor. BIG comes from the left and HAIR comes from the right. p r o d u c t i o n s gets farther to form: BIG (Big Hair picture) HAIR p r o d u c t I o n s FX/SFX: Nice CGI. Music/Sounds: Notes A and B#. Same as the BBC Two Christmas 1990 ident. Availability: At least it was seen on Talking Tom Adventures, and others. Editor's Note: None. Logo 3: 2000-2008 Logo: On the same Evergreen background from before (minus the floor) with a faded spotlight on it, we see the picture from the last 2 logos swiveling and shrinking in CGI. BiG HAiR moves from the bottom and to below the picture. The word "p r o d u c t I o n s" fades in below the words. FX/SFX: A combination of 2D animation and CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as the C1000 "She-Se She-Se" intro jingle, but with no voice and the last note is longer. Hear the original here.' ' ' Logo 4: 2008-2014 Logo: We see an animated version of the Big Hair picture, Squeak saying "Ah!" after Gus trims Squeak's hair. It turns still after the logo starts and it's been a while, And "Big Hair Productions" stretches in while the picture zooms out to reveal a white room. FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: The hair clippers sound, Squeak saying "Ah!", Availability: As seen on episodes of TV shows made by the company of the time Editor's Note: None. Logo 5: 2014-today Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: None.